


The Next Chapter

by Katharija



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Howl is a little overdramatic shit but I love him, I can't believe I post on this site for the first time, Romantic Fluff, Sophie does too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and with something having so little sense, but here we go, just fluff, overthinking things Sophie, who knew this was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharija/pseuds/Katharija
Summary: "(...) but Sophie was listening to her with one ear only then. She was wondering if Howl ever thought about these things. They never really talked about getting married just agreeing silently that they will stay by each other's side. But words have a great power especially coming from yours step-mother's heart and Sophie could not get that idea off her head."My first try on Diana Wynne Jones' style because I may be in love with it. And a lot of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written in English (as it's not my first language) so there are probably some mistakes, please let me know if you'll spot something really bad. I tried to mimic Jones' style a bit but honestly writing in the foreign language is so hard.  
> Also, there are some serious spoilers to the Howl's Moving Castle book, so be careful if you only watched the film. I hope I haven't messed up anything about book's canon, I re-watched the anime recently and I could mix in some things from it.  
> Enjoy, I hope?

**The Next Chapter: In which Sophie is confused and everyone gets engaged**

Wizard Sulliman's house was a tall and fair mansion placed just beneath the King's Palace and surrounded by a beautiful garden. All the rooms were great and light with big windows and fancy gold and white furniture. "No wonder that Lettie wants to stay here forever" - that was the first thing Sophie thought when her sister seated her on the soft cushions of her bed and said she was asked for her hand by King's Wizard - or as he was calling him "dear Ben" - and that she very unhesitatingly said yes to this proposal. That was no surprise for Sophie of course, only a blind men could not see how much does Sulliman care for his young apprentice. "Poor fool, he lets her do whatever she wants to with his heart and mind" that's what Howl would say about the situation before Sophie reminded him not so gently about his own past affection for Lettie Hatter. "It was never her I cared about" that was all that Howl muttered then but he did not come back to this topic.

"Dear Ben says there's no magic he may teach me now," said Lettie with a proud smile, "so he wants to be my husband instead of being my teacher. I say that's very wise of him to wait until we are equal in our skills though I must say I'm rather glad he didn't make me wait any longer."

"Very perceptive of him indeed," said Sophie with a smile of her own, "I'm very happy for you Lettie". 

"I'm very happy too, especially since I was the last of our three to find myself a man to love. You know I was never fond of the thought of getting married and I was ready to accept my fate as an old, weird witch," she chuckled heartily, "but it was still a strange thought to see Martha married before me. And you seemed to be so fortunate with your Howl!"

This last comment made Sophie laugh a little although she felt also something else she could not quite name. It was strange to hear Lettie calling Howl her own but she was probably right in that statement. Sophie liked that thought more than she was willing to admit it.

"Fortunate! Good heavens if he is not the worst thing that happened to me," she said with a cheeky smile. "But he's like a bur, once he clings to you it's impossible to get rid of him. I guess I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life."

Lettie was laughing too, seeing probably the fondness beneath Sophie's teasing. "I pity you then, my poor Sophie," she said patting her hand but then she looked up as she remembered something. "Speaking of wizard Howl, I talked with Fanny this morning and she told me that it is not right for a noble girl to get married before her older sister does so. That's what Mister Smith told her apparently and she asked me to tell you that it would be more properly for you to marry first before I and Martha would follow."

"Is that so?" asked Sophie wrinkling her nose. "I wouldn't mind for you or Martha to marry first"

"That's what I told her" assured her Lettie. "I think she worries what people may think about you living in Howl's castle while you're young and not being longer his cleaning lady."

That was something Sophie had never considered before.

"Well, they may even think he has eaten my soul as far as I'm concerned," she said a bit annoyed and Lettie changed the subject after that but Sophie was listening to her with one ear only then. She was wondering if Howl ever thought about these things. They never really talked about getting married just agreeing silently that they will stay by each other's side. But words have a great power especially coming from yours step-mother's heart and Sophie could not get that idea off her head. She decided to talk about this with Howl the moment she'll come back to the castle.

They could not talk that night after all. Lettie made sure Sophie stayed for dinner with her and her new fiancé and by the time Sophie found their Kingsbury entrance, it was dark outside already. "Howl has told me he had to visit Wales and that you shouldn't wait for him," announced Calcifer when she came through the door and Sophie realised she felt kind of relieved. She did not know how to talk with Howl when it was coming to such delicate matters and she thought it will be better to talk about it the next morning. 

When she came out her bedroom the next day Howl and Michael were both on their feet already, talking about some complicated spell. They finished their discussion by the time Sophie had made them tea so they could clean the workbench and prepare a breakfast and they ate together listening to Howl talking about what he did in Wales and asking him about his family well-being. After they finished Michael announced he is seeing Martha that day at which Howl rolled his eyes but said nothing. Sophie for her part was rather glad. Howl looked like he had nothing planned for the day and she was hoping that without Michael running around the house they could finally talk.

When Michael left to Chirping Market Howl took the spell they were working on and started to read it. Sophie cleaned the table and put some wood for Calcifer to take but after that, there was nothing for her to do. She should work on some of her own spells or maybe start to make a hat for Lettie's wedding but all she could think of were her sister words and the more she thought about it, the harder it was to start to talk to Howl. She was circling the room for about fifth time looking for something to do when the wizard put down his spell and looked at her.

"What's the matter Sophie, my dear," he asked with a smile. "Is something bothering you?"

"I went to see Lettie yesterday," she said cautiously.

"So you did," agreed Howl, "it was quite a quiet afternoon without your complaining and nosing around."

Some months ago Sophie could be offended by this remark but she knew now that it was just Howl's weird way of saying he missed her presence. She felt somehow more confident with herself and she decided to sit across the workbench.

"She was asked by Wizard Sulliman to marry him yesterday."

"Oh, did she?" Howl looked amused by this information. "I hope that wicked girl has not played with his heart any longer and said yes."

"She did," Sophie confirmed, "andLettie is not wicked," she added just from habit.

"Not as much as you," said Howl playfully for the same reason. "Doesn't it make you happy for her?"

"It does," answered Sophie quickly, "but she also told me something that I had not thought about before."

"And what is this, dear Sophie?"

Sophie cleared her throat and looked into Howl's greyish eyes.

"That it may not be right for her to be married before her older sister - at least according to Fanny that is."

There was a sudden sparkle in Howl's gaze but before Sophie could fully acknowledge it he burst into laughter.

"What is that so funny?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"And you have never thought about it, good gracious, I think I should be offended," it was all he managed to answer still laughing under his breath. It took him another twenty seconds to add: "So you ask me for my hand then?"

"I most certainly do not!" said Sophie dryly. "I should have known you can't take girl's feelings and reputation seriously even if your life depends on it." 

"Ah, Sophie dear, I think you should decide if you wish to marry me or if you fancy taking my life, though I'm no longer sure if that is not the same thing," but Howl stopped laughing at last and looked at her apologetically yet with a small smile still. "I don't know why you think so poorly of me but I shall fix it for you now!" and with this, he stood up, walked around the table and fall dramatically to his knee in front of confused Sophie.

"I reckon that's a Welsh tradition," said Calcifer about whom they both forgot by then.

"Shhhh" hushed him Howl, taking one of his rings from his finger and closing hand on it. "Let me do this right." He looked up to Sophie then, looking every each as majestic and fair as the first time Sophie met him more than a year before, and he took her hand in his with a soft smile. "My dearest Sophie," he said emphatically, "as you know I'm a wicked and cowardly man if a very good-looking at least," this remark made Sophie snort but she knew she was no longer angry with him, "so if there's by any chance some love for me in your big forgiving heart, please do me this honour and marry me even if only from pity."

He opened his free hand by then, showing her a ring much finer than the one he took off his hand. It was golden with a big, green jewel shaped so it would flare in the light and it took Sophie a lot of effort to focus on Howl's waiting face again.

"I guess I have no choice than to say yes to that," she said finally and Howl grinned at the answer. "You have a choice obviously," he replied, "but I think all options are rather poor compared to me." And that was when Sophie started to laugh too. 

"Please, take this then," Howl continued putting the ring on Sophie's third finger. "It's an engagement ring," he explained. Sophie looked at it with a smile. "Should I give you one too?" she asked but Howl shook his head. He stood up still holding her hand and looking rather proud of himself. "From the day we've fought with the Witch of Waste I knew you're the girl I want to marry," he said nonchalantly, "but I didn't want to scare you off like that lovely mouse I've met on May Day once." But now Sophie could see right through him and she stood up too. "Liar!" she cried happily. "You were just afraid I would say no."

"Well, though rather decent you can be cruel if you want to," he defended himself, taking her other hand as well. 

"It's just that you are made for each other," Calcifer reminded them that he is still in the room.

"Well, but I must admit I'm rather glad you hadn't left me the moment you stole my heart," Sophie said.

"And I am happy you gave me back my heart so it may belong to you now." Howl declared and he started to laugh again.

"Oh, get yourself a room, would you," hissed Calcifer from the hearth after a while. 

It was three hours later when Michael came back to the castle. By this time Sophie sold four of her spells and wrote letters to Fanny and Lettie. She was starting a letter to Martha when the boy went through the door looking oddly excited. His eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were bright red but he did not look injured or sick.

"Do you have a fever?" asked Sophie while he was pouring himself a glass of water. That attracted Howl's attention too. 

"No-o," answered Michael blushing even further. "I went to see Martha."

"You told us so," Howl said.

"And she said," Michael continued. "That if Lettie is getting married this year then there's nothing to wait for now and the moment she will finish her apprenticeship we shall marry too!"

"Dear God," Howl exclaimed. "Who would think that those Hatter girls are so impatience to get married!" Sophie rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm very happy for you both," she told to Michael. Earlier she thought that she shall finish her letter after the dinner but then she decided to write to Martha immediately to exchange all the news.

"What about your apprenticeship then? Will you just leave us?" Howl asked and Michael stopped at the stairs looking suddenly very guilty. "I-I guess I’ll have to,” he said slowly. "Martha says she would like to have a modest house with a garden and that maybe I could start my own wizarding shop now..."

"Well, if Martha says so," started Howl sounding upset but then Sophie looked up at him. "I think we all ought to live happily ever after, don't you, my dear Howl?" she said sweetly raising her brows and Howl just sighed.

"I guess someone very wise said that," he muttered to have at least the final word.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first fic on this site, so I'd really appreciate any comments. Sophie and Howl make me so happy, just needed to share it. ^^


End file.
